The Cullens in Grandview
by JeanetteMillerFan211
Summary: Shortly after Jim regains his memory and Melinda finds out that she is pregnant with his child, a doctor and his family move to town. Will Melinda see through the newcomers'carefully crafted facade? Or will the Cullens keep her in the dark? Canon pairing. Grandview weather is OOC for convenience. Rating is subject to change.
1. So... What do you think?

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers. I hope all is well. I am here today to present to you an idea I have concocted. Please let me know what you think. I am dying for sweet, sweet reviews.****I came up with this idea a few weeks ago and I have already worked on drafting the first couple of chapters. So brace yourselves... drumroll please...****This story will be a crossover between a couple of my all-time favorite series. Twilight and Ghost Whisperer. My story may be difficult to understand if you have not already read Twilight in its entirety AND seen the majority of the Ghost Whisperer series. This crossover will take place after Breaking Dawn in Twilight's time line. And shortly after Jim (in Sam's body) got his memory back and Melinda found out that she is pregnant.****Without further adeau... Here is a prelude...**

Melinda POV

The bell above the door chimed and I looked up to greet my guest then my jaw fell to the floor. The four women who just walked in were all stunning. Was there a fashion show in town, I was not aware of? No I was certain Jim would have mentioned something like that.

Edward POV

I walked with Carlisle through the building listening to the idle chatter and thoughts of those around me. One set of thoughts piqued my interest. A doctor stood in the hall muttering into a cell phone. He was worried about his pregnant wife. It was the first day back at work for him since he found out about the news.

He then looked up and caught his reflection in the glass of a window across the hall. The next thought was so fast and so fleeting I barely caught it myself. Even on a subconscious level, he did not recognize his own face. I wondered idly if he had surgery recently. But his face was devoid of any scars. Botox injections, perhaps? Humans are weird these days.

**A/N: Well? What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Scrap the idea all together?**

**I'm thinking that the POV will change around a lot from chapter to chapter. So if you don't like that I am terribly sorry. If there is a specific POV you would like to see, please let me know.**

**Oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think? I would love to read your reviews!!!**


	2. Chapter One: Melinda's POV

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers! I hope all is well. Here is the first chapter and I really hope you like it! If you have any questions or are confused about anything please leave a review and I will address it in the next chapter. Without further ****adieu...**

Chapter one:

Melinda's POV

The store was pretty quiet after Delia and I stopped screaming and jumping around like little girls about the little life growing inside me. I had a lot to be happy about lately. It was my first real day back at work since Jim got his memory back after weeks of being trapped in Sam's body. For the few days after that the store was taken over by Delia while Jim and I spent some much needed time alone. Then a soap opera filmed in the store and shortly after that, we found out that I have been pregnant since before Jim even died. Things finally seemed to be looking up for us.

Now if I could just get these inventory sheets to make sense I would be ecstatic.

Hey, Mel?" Delia called from the front of the store. "Ned just got off from school. Want him to pick up some coffee on his way down here?"

Delia had just rounded the corner so I looked up from my computer screen. "You know, I would live coffee. But I can't. Jim would kill me if I had that much caffeine. Tell ned to get me a hot cocoa and a strawberry muffin."

"Alright." She turned and headed for the front desk again while I went back to my paperwork. A few minutes later, I gave up in frustration. These numbers just won't make sense.

"Hey, Mel?" Delia called from the front again. "Can you come give me a hand with this display?"

"Gladly." I walked out to find Delia on the stepladder trying to hang a string of lights that had fallen down.

As I was helping her, I heard the all too familiar ring of the bell above the door. "I'll be with you in a minute!" I called.

"No rush, Mel. It's just me." Ned said.

"Oh, sweet. Got my cocoa?"

"Yes. And the strawberry muffin. Are you craving already or did you decide $9.29 wasn't too much for a small strawberry muffin after all?"

"Ned!" Delia shouted as she stepped down. "Don't be rude."

"Sorry." He chuckled as he handed her a cup. "Here's your latte."

I pouted. "How come you can have caffeine and I can't? I thought we were in this together."

"I already paid my time almost 20 years ago. You're the pregnant one, not me."

"So not fair." I grabbed my cup from Ned. The cocoa tasted good but not nearly as good as Delia's latte smelled.

The bell above the door chimed and I looked up to greet my guest then my jaw rell to the floor. The four women who just walked in were all stunning. Was there a fashion show in town, I was not aware of? No, I was certain Jim would have mentioned something like that. Could they be her daughters? No. They all looked so different but the same at the same time. They all were equally pale and had the same eye color: a rich gold. They also all looked like they could us a good night of sleep with the dark circles under their eyes. Maybe they were just jet-lagged. They were definitely new to town.

However, it seemed almost impossible for these ladies to be related. There were more differences than there were similarities.

The older woman had long copper-colored curly hair framing a heart shaped face. The one who came in right behind her was younger though they were the same height. She had long brown hair down to her waist. She was the simplest of all of them but she was just as beautiful in her own way. The third was petite with short spiked black hair. Her face was thin, giving her a pixie like quality. The fourth was the complete opposite of the pixie. She was tall and blonde. She had to be a supermodel.

I glanced at Delia to make sure she was seeing what I was. Ned's jaw was hanging slack. Delia elbowed him, glaring. "Can I help you ladies find anything?"

"We're just browsing. Thank you, dear," the older woman said.

After a few minutes they came to the front with a few items and when I rang them up she produced a sleek looking black credit card. They took their purchases and left the store while Delia, Ned and I stood in stunned silence.

"Wow! I mean… I heard the Cullen girls were hot but I had no idea." Ned sounded like he was on another planet.

"Dr. Cullen's kids?" Delia asked.

"Just the older three and his wife, I think. The youngest is in middle school, and the older kids are in high school, I heard. Didn't Jim recommend Dr. Cullen for you, Mel? Since he can't really be your doctor?"

"Yeah, I think so." I went to take a sip of my cocoa. It still smelled good so when the room temperature liquid touched my tongue and I found myself sprinting for the bathroom in the back of the store, I was confused.

Once I was done expelling the contents of my stomach, I looked at Delia who had been holding my hair back.

Minutes later, back in the front of the store, I found myself being forced to sit and nibble on crackers and sip water. "I promise I am fine," I protested. "It was just a little morning sickness."

And, of course, it was just my luck that as I said that, Jim walked into the store. His eyes immediately landed on me.

"You okay, Mel?" he asked as he walked over and stroked my face. I was almost sure he was trying to subtly check my temperature.

"Yes. I'm fine. Delia overreacted is all."

"Still up for lunch with Dr. Cullen?"

"Yeah. Let's go." I stood and grabbed my purse from under the counter then wrapped my arm through Jim's.

**A/N: Please remember to leave a review. Do you like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter Two: Edward's POV

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers! I hope all is well. I present you with the next chapter. I hope you like it! Without further adieu… **

Chapter 2: Edward's POV

I listened from the car with both my ears as well as my mind while the women of my family shopped in the local stores. Esme had heard of this little antique shop and wanted to pick some stuff up for the new house.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were all staying in one house. While my wife, Bella, daughter, Renesmee and the mutt Jacob and I were all staying together in the house across the street.

Esme insisted on making both houses perfect.

"I think this is the shop you were looking for Esme," Alice murmured to her as they all turned to walk in the door.

I scanned the minds of the people inside as a reflex. I was used to listening for the minds of people around my family as I was their primary warning to if a human was becoming suspicious. Of course the two women and teenage boy had the same reaction most people did when they first saw any one of us. One of the women seemed to notice a few things but she passed them off with likely excuses. It makes me wonder if her thoughts are similar to what my Bella thought when she first laid eyes on my family.

Then the thoughts from the teenager entered my mind. I wonder if I will ever get used to the thoughts about my wife from young men. Though his mind was more focused on Rose, he still noticed how beautiful my wife was. Then one of the women elbowed him to pull him from his trance. I wish I could thank her for it.

Moments later, as the women were loading the back of my Volvo, I listened inside again. It seemed gossip was already flooding through town.

"Didn't Jim recommend Dr. Cullen for you, Mel?" the boy asked one of the women. Hmm… Must be a pretty small town if we already run into Mrs. Gordon on our first day here. I had seen her name mentioned in some of Carlisle's emails. I wasn't snooping. I just heard it in his head. "Since he can't really be your doctor?" I briefly wondered what that was supposed to mean before the ladies climbed into their seats.

I turned to Esme in the passenger seat. My wife and siblings choose to sit in the back as a sign of respect. Though Bella sat directly behind me so she could lovingly stroke the back of my neck every once in a while.

"Where to now?" I asked her.

"Oh, back home I guess. I think we got all of our shopping done for now." My thoughts ranged back home, where my daughter was. I pictured her in her room reading or in the living room with Emmett playing video games or with Jasper, playing chess. But I knew better than to hope that would be where I would find her. She is probably hanging out with Jacob. They are best friends. And sadly now that she is almost fully matured, fleeting thoughts of budding romance flutter through their minds every once in a while.

She knows of the imprint bond she shares with Jacob. Bella and I had decided fairly early on to be honest with her about it. We had also decided to tell her about Bella's romance with Jacob following the horrible time I had left her. We both knew that Jake would tell her anything she wanted to know. And we knew that a family with no secrets and no lies would be that much stronger.

When I looked up from my musings, it seemed we were just pulling into our neighborhood. Oh, how I longed to see my lovely daughter with her copper ringlets come racing across the lawn to see me. She had always been a daddy's girl. Bella and I trusted Jacob. Why does it feel like we are already losing her?

As soon as I pulled in, my brothers walked up to the car to help me unload the bags. After a few moments we were all inside and I realized that I did not hear Carlisle.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked Jasper.

"He went to go meet with a prospective patient and her husband, I believe. It was a pretty last minute thing."

"Mrs. Gordon?"

"Yes. That's what he said her name was. Do you know her?"

"No. But I believe the ladies met her at the antique shop today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She seemed a little observant. But she drew her own conclusions."

"I really hope that doesn't become a problem for us, especially if she decides to have Carlisle as her doctor."

"I'll talk to him about it and make sure he is extra careful around her."

"Probably for the best."

Then I heard the sound of my lovely daughter descending the stairs. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me tightly from behind. Daddy, I missed you! I heard from her mind.

"I was only gone a couple of hours, sweetie," I whispered to her.

I saw an image of us sitting at the piano together. She wanted her next piano lesson. Bella's birthday was coming up and she wanted to play her something special. And she wanted it to be perfect.

After hours of playing and playing, Renesmee was getting sleepy. She ignored the feelings as hard as she could, but I could see how tired she was getting. She stifled a yawn as Jacob walked into the room.

"C'mon, Nessie. It's late. We should go to bed."

"No. I'm not tired," she protested. Always so stubborn, just like her mother.

Jasper was upstairs, playing chess with Carlisle, who had gotten home a while ago. He heard our conversation and decided to help Jacob and I. Nessie's eyelids drooped. I decided to thank him later.

Realization dawned on her face. "Damnit, Jasper! That is not funny!"

I chuckled. "You can practice more in the morning. Let's go home. Your mother has dinner ready for you and Jake."

I wish I had known that or I wouldn't have eaten here. Damnit! You heard that didn't you? I nodded slightly to Jacob's thoughts. I'll eat everything on my plate if you pretend you didn't hear that. Deal? I shrugged. I didn't really care. That was between him and Bella.

"Jacob, why don't you take Nessie over? I need to talk to Carlisle."

"Sure, sure." They headed out the door as I went upstairs to the chess game. The game was just ending with Jasper losing on purpose just to give me a chance to speak with Carlisle. He left the room while Carlisle and I silently reset the board.

"Jasper told me about the woman the ladies met in the antique shop today," he said as he make the first move. The image of one of the women in the store flashed to his mind. She was short with long wavy dark hair. She was rather pretty for a human.

"Yes. Melinda Gordon. She seems very observant for a human."

"Is it anything to worry about?"

"No. I don't believe so. But I thought I would warn you to be extra careful with her. If she witnesses something she can't find an excuse for, it may raise suspicion."

"Duly noted." The game was coming to a close. I was about three moves away from taking his queen.

Rose walked in, followed closely by Emmett. "I think we should move on," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"With the Volturi breathing down our necks since the standoff in Forks, I don't think we should risk it."

"Everything will be fine, Rose. Aro would not risk an uprising after what happened in the clearing that day," Carlisle reassured her.

She looked me in the eye. "Edward. Think of what you have to lose. Renesmee is too precious."

"I have. I saw into Aro's mind. He will not challenge us again with his ego still bruised. Besides, Alice is watching him closely."

"What if he makes a half-breed to block her vision?"

"Alice will see that too. He will become fuzzy like Bella did."

"Please, Rose. Everything will be fine," Carlisle soothed. That was when I choose to go home to my wife and daughter.

**A/N: Please remember to leave a review. Do you like it? Hate it? Let me know! I would REALLY like to start seeing some reviews.**


	4. Chapter Three Jasper's POV

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers! I hope all is well. I had a hard time deciding who's POV this one should be in. Nevertheless, I present you with the next chapter. I hope you like it! Please remember to leave a review! Without further adieu…**

Chapter Three: Jasper's POV

It was moments like these that kept me going when I was transitioning into this new life with Carlisle. Just Alice and I having a few peaceful moments away from our home with them. We love our family but I will always have that nomadic tendency in me. And Alice understood that.

We were sitting together in the Square in town. Alice had wanted to check out one of the local boutiques, then we just ended up sitting on one of the benches across the street. We then ended up just people watching. For a small town, this one seemed to always be buzzing with activity.

After a while, I noticed Melinda Gordon, Carlisle's new patient, stroll out of her store. Anxiety and guilt were rolling off her in waves. Whatever was going on was affecting her deeply.

As soon as she reached the other side of the street, across the Square from us I heard her talking but nobody was there. I didn't hear the buzzing voice from an earpiece either.

"Carl, I really don't have time for this right now. The store is very busy." She paused glaring at something. "Then why couldn't Eli call me?... Fine. Tell him I'm on my way. But this had better be important." Then her eyes went wide in reaction to something and her hands flew to her flat stomach. Carlisle had said that she was still early in her pregnancy. She hurried to her car and sped away.

"Odd," Alice said. "Should we follow her?"

"No. Let's go speak to Carlisle." I led her to the car.

Her eyes became unfocused for a brief second. "He's at the hospital." I opened her door for her and she gracefully hopped in then I made my way to the driver's side door at a brisk human walk.

When I got in she had her phone out. "I just shot him a text that we are on our way."

"Will he see it?" I knew that he usually kept his personal phone on silent when he was at work.

"Yes. And he will meet us in the lobby."

Sure enough, just as Alice had predicted, Carlisle was waiting for us. He led us to a small, nearly deserted hallway.

"What's going on? Alice said it was urgent," he said.

"It's about Melinda. She was acting strangely in the Square today."

"What do you mean?"

"She was talking to herself. No. Carl. She said the name 'Carl'."

"She could have been speaking on the phone with a Bluetooth earpiece." Carlisle was trying to rationalize with me.

"Not likely. She was close enough that I could hear her heartbeat. I couldn't hear any other voices anywhere near her."

"Maybe she just talks to herself."

"She was reacting. She glared at something."

"She could have been glaring at nothing."

"No. Her eyes were focused on something. Also, I could feel that she was anxious and guilty."

"Mental illness maybe?... Schizophrenia?"

"Here's the kicker. This 'Carl' character told her to go meet someone... An Eli."

"Dr. Eli James, maybe? He is a psychologist at the hospital as well as a professor at the university. He also runs a small practice out of his office."

"Possibly. But I doubt any mental illness. Edward would have seen that in her mind."

"It could be episodic in nature. Perhaps she has blackouts?"

"It still doesn't fit. I think something else is going on."

"Maybe she has a power," Alice piped up. "like telepathy maybe."

"That's quite a strong power to show itself in a human," Carlisle said. "Eleazar has never mentioned seeing anything so powerful in a human in all his years."

"Humans with powers almost never have control over their powers. And it doesn't explain why her eyes focused so well on something that wasn't there."

"Go talk to Edward," Carlisle finally decided. "Get his input. Then we can all talk about it when I get home from work."

I nodded then turned to Alice and led her back the way we came and back to the car. We drove in silence to the house. As we rounded the corner we saw Edward leading Bella, Nessie, and Jacob toward the main house. He must have heard in mine or Alice's thoughts that we needed to speak to him and assumed he needed to get everyone together.

"What's going on?" Edward demanded as soon as Alice and I walked in the door.

"It's about Melinda. She was acting strangely in the square today."

"Carlisle's new patient?" Bella asked. Alice nodded.

"What exactly happened?" As soon as Edward had asked the question, he saw his answer in my mind. I also relayed my conversation with Carlisle to him.

"Strange indeed," he agreed. "None of those theories do seem to fit quite right, do they?"

Discussion continued for a few minutes before Edward asked, "Alice, do you foresee Melinda's current decisions leading her to discover our secret?"

Her eyes went blank for a moment. I watched and felt as Edward's tensed shoulders relaxed.

"No," Alice said for the rest of our family. "Melinda's current path will not lead to her discovering us."

**A/N: Please leave a review. I need to know if you like it or hate it or what I could do better.**


End file.
